


The Sensuous and the Stalker

by All The Ships (Jeniouis)



Series: Steve Rogers Ships [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Good Father!Howard, M/M, Neighbors AU, Peeping Tom AU, Teen!Tony, Voyeurism, Window Watching AU, Work In Progress, no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a window stalker. It didn’t start off creepy. But then Howard Stark moved in and it was all downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sensuous and the Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm in a dirty mood.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. :) :D

Steve was a window stalker. It didn’t start off creepy. His apartment building was a matter of feet away from the one next to it. And the guy living in the apartment across form his was his close friend, Sam Wilson, who had an obsessions with birds. And since they’re schedules reciprocated each other, Steve would watch Sam’s winged pets when his friend was out of his apartment. And if Steve couldn’t, his roommate and best friend, Bucky Barnes, would.

And that’s where the stalking happened: with Bucky. Because Steve had come home one day, after a shit day at work, to find Bucky standing in front of the living room window wall, peeping through the curtains, with his damn dick in his hand, jacking off without a shame in this world. Steve had yelled for him to do that in the privacy of his own room. Bucky had swung around in shock, but didn’t miss a beat as he quickly tucked himself in his pants and beckoned Steve to the window. So Steve could see the ‘lovely doll’ he had found. Steve went, after some serious probing. And when he reached the window, peeking through the curtains beside Bucky, he saw a guy in the apartment below Sam. Most importantly, the guy was lounging on the couch, his pants pushed down his thighs, his shirt shoved up above his chest, a hand was rubbing his chest, fingers pinching his nipples, his cock stiff and leaking under his hand as he jerked himself off.

The guy was beautiful. His hair was black and wavy, moussed and combed back. He had a mustache resting on top of his upper lip. But Steve hardly noticed that. He was captured by the way the guy’s lips parted in a silent pant as he worked his fist around his dick, the way he threw his head back and thrust up against his working hand, the way he started trembling while his free hand gripped at the cushions of his couch. He was so perfectly beautiful in his amatory display and Steve wanted nothing more than to hear his moans and gasps.

Steve felt himself flush as he watched the guy and he hated the fact that he was starting to pant. That his cock was hard and begging for just a little attention. But he couldn’t fucking turn away. He barely heard Bucky’s remark about how the guy must be watching porn. Steve noticed, after Bucky said it, that the guy would look at the TV screen from time to time. The back of the device was facing the window so Steve couldn’t see what he was watching. But he knew what he was watching. And Steve felt ashamed that he was very much enjoying the show.

He pressed himself closer to the window pane when the guy’s trembling doubled and his back arched as he came all over his stomach and fist. His hips rolled as he wrung out every last drop of his orgasm. Then he melted on the couch, in his beautiful afterglow, completely spent and sated. Steve noticed he was still trembling as he wiped his hand through the spunk on his stomach and raised his hand to his face. And Steve nearly came when he licked it off his hands.

Steve peeled his eyes off the scene before him and turned to Bucky, who was a mirror image of his flush and panting self. Except for the part where Bucky was palming himself on his jeans. Steve told his roommate that he shouldn’t be spying on his neighbors. Then darted to his room before anything else could be said. Steve closed the door and pressed his back against it, immediately undoing his jeans and let his pants and underwear drop to the floor. He jerked off hard and quick, since he was already half way there. And it didn’t take long for him to cum. He did so silently, with just a huff of air as he shot his load on the floor.

Right after his orgasm, Bucky knocked on his door and called him a hypocrite. Steve ignored him as he grabbed some tissues of his dresser and cleaned the mess he made on the floor. Then he went and took a much needed shower. And he promised himself that it would be the last time he spied on his neighbor.

Steve lied.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
